1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to bowls for use in feeding infants or others incapable of feeding themselves, and especially to improved bowls for this use. The present invention is further directed toward bowls for self-feeding infants and others whose lack of coordination or dexterity make self-feeding difficult.
2. Prior Art
Infant feeding is challenging for both infant and caregiver in many ways. Young infants require a caregiver to feed the infant. Using conventional baby bowls, feeding an infant is a two-handed job: one hand to hold a spoon or other feeding utensil, and the other hand to keep the baby bowl from sliding around the typically smooth surface of a table or high chair tray. Even a baby bowl with a suction cup or other means to prevent slippage will typically require a caregiver to detach, pick up, and hold the bowl in one hand to scrape the bottom of the bowl clean so as to capture the last bite of often expensive, specially-prepared baby food. A caregiver has many demands on their attention while feeding an infant. These demands include, but are not limited to, cleaning up after, controlling, or caressing an infant. Because a caregiver feeding an infant generally lacks a free hand, their ability to meet the infant's needs is significantly impaired. A caregiver feeding multiple infants faces even greater challenges because there are still further demands on the caregiver's attention. If the caregiver lacks a free hand to deal with these demands, the care delivered will be lackluster and both infant and caregiver will experience frustration.
Infant feeding is even more challenging for a self-feeding infant. An infant often lacks the dexterity to systematically scrape the bottom of the bowl to capture the last spoonful. In addition, an infant lacks the coordination to avoid using excessive force that might cause the bowl to slide along a smooth surface. Further, an infant is prone to dribble, drip, or spill food from the bottom of a spoon that has not been properly scraped. Finally, an infant needs all the sensory cues available to coordinate properly maneuvering a utensil to pick up food. The opaque walls of typical bowls are prone to block an infant's view.
In view of the foregoing, there is a great need for the bowl that allows for easy collection of food into a last spoonful. There is also a need for the bowl with a means for preventing slippage or spillage. There is a further need for a transparent bowl that allows an infant to better perceive the location of a spoon even when it would otherwise be occluded by part of the bowl.